spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X
Charles Xavier, aslo known as Professor X, is a telepathic mutant, the leader of the X-Men, and mutant rights activist. He is considered one of the most if not the most powerful telepath on Earth. History Early life Later life Facing Magneto Savage Land Lilandra and the Shi'ar Distress message Xavier's dark side Meeting Lilandra Assassination Spider-Man When Spider-Man discovered that he was mutating into some kind of inhuman creature he sought out Professor X for help because Spider-Man heard that Xavier was the world's leading expert on genetic mutation. As Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who attempted to capture him because he broke into their home. As the X-Men caught up with Spider-Man, Professor X arrived and put a stop to their fight. Xavier then asked Spider-Man what he wanted to which he replied that he wanted to talk to him. Spider-Man then told Xavier of his furthuring mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Professor X told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to train them and help then accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the mansion. Later on when Herbert Landon was transformed into a giant mutant monster Xavier learned of this through a news feed and alerted the X-Men to help Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man help fight the creature. Kidnapped psychics Possessed by Shadow King Failing health Powers and equipment Powers Professor X is the most powerful telepath on Earth and is able to read other peoples minds and see their memories. While telepathically communicating with others Professor X can appear as an astral for to others. Xavier can create realistic telepathic illusions. Once Xavier's dark side manifisted and his mind created an illusion of himself that was evil and attacked the X-Men. Professor X also has the power to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Professor Xavier can also appear before others in his "astral form." In the astral form Xavier resembles a spirit and his body is transparent. In his astral for Xavier can travel to the astral realm. While there Xavier can use his powers to create objects made out of psychic energy. In this plane of existance Xavier has battled other telepaths such as the Shadow King. Xavier can also focus his telepathic powers into a psychic blast that can temporarily shut down a persons mind and cause them to pass out. Xavier can control other people's minds. Xavier has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. Equipment Cerebro is a computer created by Professor X. Cerebro could be used to enhance his own telepathic powers. Professor Xavier could use Cerebro to locate mutants all over the world. Cerebro also allowed Professor Xavier to translate and understand Shi'ar writing. Cerebro was also frequently used by Jean Grey. Additionally Charles Xavier used a hover chair instead of a normal wheelchair. In the comics While in hismothers womb Charles Xavier sensed that his twin sister, Cassandra Nova, was evil. Xavier then used his telepathic powers to kill Cassandra Nova. While Xavier survived Cassandra Nova died at birth. During the Korean War, Xavier and Kain Marko were drafted into the military and served in the same unit. During this time Xavier was present when Kain Marko found the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak which transformed him into the Unstoppable Juggernaut. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants